The Bunga Movie 4 (Transcript)
A transcript of The Bunga Movie 4. Transcript #1 Voice: Life… all important stories both begin with life. Now this might be the story of any hero, but it happens to be about a cat, his boy and the love of his life. And like any other heroes, this hero has many friends and together they live in a remarkable and enchanted place called Disney Junior Island. And of all the heroes, they all have names including the one and only... Kwazii Cat. Bunga: Kwazii Cat?! Wait just a minute, it seems to me that all everybody can care about that Frisky Two-Times too much. Narrator: Yes, I see that Bunga. But then again he is the star of most of the episodes. Bunga: Oh yeah? (spits on his hands, grabs a chainsaw and starts working on something about 10 seconds later he shows the screen the title; The Bunga Movie 4.) There, four movies about everyone's favorite honey badger... oh, and this one is something everyone's going to appreciate. (enters the book and the story starts with Bunga and Binga having a honeymoon in montage while a song is playing) Bunga and Binga's Song Bunga: So she said 'what's so awesome' oh yeah. Binga: What's so awesome I don't know well maybe I'm in love. Monkey Chorus: Love Bunga: Stink about it. Binga: Every time I stink about it. Bunga and Binga: We can't stop stinking bout it. Monkey Singer: How much longer will it take to care this Just to cure it cause I panic nor if it's love Monkey Chorus: Love Monkey Singer: Makes me wanna turn around and face me But I don't know nothing bout love (Oh, oh, oh) Come on, come on, Turn a little faster Come on, come on, The world will follow after Come on, come on, Everybody's after love. So I said "I'm a beetle runnin', Running down and to the groove dab Gotta have this love Melting under blues skies belting out sunlight shiver in love Well then I just surrender to the strawberry ice cream That never ever end of this love Well I didn't mean to do it but there's no escaping true love. (Oh, oh, oh) These lines of lightning mean we're never alone Monkey Chorus: Never alone. (No, no) Come on, come on Monkey Singer: Swing a little brighter Monkey Chorus: Come on, come on Monkey Singer: If you a burn a little lighter Bunga: Whoa! (gets tied up in a tree) Monkey Chorus: Come on, come on Monkey Singer: We were Once upon a time in love! (Binga lets out her stink and sends some villains running and coughing) Accidentally in Love (Binga then kisses a tied up Bunga) Accidentally in Lo-o-o-o-ove Accidentally in Love (Bunga armpit farts in the hot tub) Accidentally in Lo-o-o-o-ove ''(Binga then armpits farts) ''Accidentally in Love (Bunga gives a really huge armpit fart) Accidentally in Lo-o-o-o-ove (Accidentally) (Bunga and Binga kiss while the background changes from a peek with the moon to the Tree of Life) I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love! Accidentally in Love! I'm in lo-o-o-ove I'm in love. (Song ends) Transcript #2 Bunga: Doesn't it feel so great to be home? Binga: It was great that King Kion took care of our marsh while we're gone. Bunga: Yeah, but then again. We did enjoyed being stuck with each other all through the whole week. Binga: Your my one and only Bunga. Bunga: That's a good thing. Since, I'm the only other honey badger at the Tree of Life. Kion: Bunga! Rani: Binga! (the honey badgers then hug their friends) Kion: It's so good to see you two again. Rani: And we gotta say the Night Pride's doing great. Bunga: Must be my secret weapon that so stinky that no bad guys would dare to come here. Kion: You're right,... if there were any villains showing up. Bunga: Oh. Well anyways, I see that you guys sorted the mail, watering the plants and fishing the marsh. Rani: You guys, don't eat fish. Binga: We do now. (showing the lions a mounted fish) A little on the scales. Category:Transcripts Category:Movie transcripts